


Planning Ahead

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a hug.”<br/>“Not yet.” Dom leaned in for a quick hug, though—a weird, one-armed lean, still clutching his jacket and carry-on.<br/>“Is the press here?” Billy looked around curiously.<br/>Dom started walking. “No.” He was walking oddly, coat held in front of him. Almost limping.<br/>“The car’s this way.” Billy watched Dom pivot. “Are you hurt?” He was starting to grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

“Give me a hug.”

“Not yet.” Dom leaned in for a quick hug, though—a weird, one-armed lean, still clutching his jacket and carry-on.

“Is the press here?” Billy looked around curiously.

Dom started walking. “No.” He was walking oddly, coat held in front of him. Almost limping.

“The car’s this way.” Billy watched Dom pivot. “Are you hurt?” He was starting to grin.

“I have a killer hard-on,” Dom muttered, falling into step beside Billy.

“Mmm, let’s go in the loo,” Billy said. He tried to tug Dom off course.

“No. C’mon, get me to the house.”

Billy sighed, giving up. “Hurry up, then. I wanna fuck you before you fall asleep.” He smirked.

Dom groaned softly and hobbled faster. “The fucking joys of jetlag...”

Neither of them spoke again until they were stumbling down the stairs of the carpark, Billy pulling Dom’s suitcase without bothering to lift it from its wheels, so it clattered and banged along behind him; Dom still clutched his coat at waist level, shivering as the raw Scottish air hit him.

It was quieter when they reached their level and the suitcase was only rolling. “What were you thinking about to get you so hard?” Billy asked, in the same way he might pick at a scab. “Here’s the car.” Bag in the boot and Dom in the passenger seat, Billy slammed doors closed and settled behind the wheel. He noticed that Dom had his coat in his lap, now. “Y’haven’t answered,” Billy observed, pulling out.

“Drive,” Dom said, and he chewed on his lower lip, breaking into a grin when Billy snorted at him and shifted into first gear.

When they were on the main road to Billy’s house, Dom spoke again. “So I was sitting in first class—thanks for that, by the way—” Billy nodded, smiling as he drove, listening— “and I was right at the back, you know. I waited until they turned on the seatbelts sign because we were only a few minutes from landing.”

Billy turned off the artery and began navigating the maze of streets nearer his home, nodding again. 

“I jumped up and told the flight attendant I had to use the toilet, really quickly, I couldn’t possibly wait till we’d landed and got through the gates and all, and I went in and I started wanking.”

Billy snorted, a half-giggle of surprise. “Why?”

“I wanted to, shut it.” Dom grinned and tossed his jacket onto the floor. Billy immediately reached over to rest his hand on the narrow ridge pressed up against the denim. “Fuck,” Dom hissed, “drive faster.” His eyes closed for a moment, then reopened.

Billy removed his hand and adjusted his own prick, suddenly uncomfortable in his trousers. “You’re still quite. Ehm. Hard.” He cleared his throat and turned left.

“Well.” Dom swallowed, and Billy saw his wicked glance from the corner of his eye. “Once I was good and hard, I snapped on a cock ring.”

“Oh, fuck—” Billy accelerated, staring intently out the windscreen.

“As soon as we get home, I’m going to drop my trousers and come all over your face,” Dom said conversationally.

“Oh my god, I need to pull over,” Billy moaned.

“Home,” Dom ordered.

“ _Now_ , c’mon, Dom, it’ll feel so good—”

“Home. Only a minute or two to go any road.” 

Billy’s jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes and drove.

“Don’t kill me before you get to fuck me,” Dom said mildly.

“Here here here—” Billy jerked the car to a halt and leapt out, running for the door. Dom laughed and bounded after him, one hand pressed to his aching groin.

Billy slammed the front door and then slammed Dom back against it. “Which one is it,” Billy demanded, grinding himself against Dom, breath huffing hot across Dom’s mouth.

“That purple one,” Dom managed to smirk. “The rubbery one?”

“God, you’re such a slut,” Billy sighed, eyes shut blissfully as his hand slid south, worming between their bodies to palm the ridge in Dom’s jeans. “Wait a tick,” Billy said suddenly, opening his eyes. “This isn’t fair.”

“I know, hurry _up_ ,” Dom whined. Long fingers slid into the back of Billy’s trousers, but Billy narrowed his eyes. 

“I mean, it’s not fair that you should just get to walk in here and come all over me without having to work for it,” he said sternly. “Not even a decent snog, you great selfish bastard.”

“Oh, if that’s all,” Dom said, rolling his eyes; one hand curved around the back of Billy’s head and Billy was drowning, suddenly, burning and drowning and ah, Dom’s lips, teeth, tongue, god— “Better?” Dom wiped his mouth, wicked and sweet.

“Getting there,” Billy gasped, grinning. “But c’mon, give me one good reason I should let you have your way.” He moved swiftly, small fingers curling round Dom’s wrists, pinning them back against the door, grinding into him again. “One good reason you should come before me.”

Dom’s hips bucked up and both of them hissed. “I’ll give you three,” he said. “One. You get me to come all over you—wherever you want.” He twisted his wrist and freed one hand to unbutton his jeans. “Two. I’m so fucking horny, you can fuck me as fast and hard as you want, and,” his zipper came down with a noise like tearing paper, and his jeans sagged around his hips, revealing his flushed, stiff erection, “three, if you manage to last ten minutes, I’ll come again while you fuck me—” he hooked his fingers into Billy’s waistband, eyes wide, dangerous, wanting— “I _promise_.”

Billy released Dom’s other hand and shoved his own trousers down; he might have lacked grace, but he had urgency and speed on his side, because a very short time later they both had their trousers around their ankles, and both were looking down in greed and something like wonder to the two erections which bumped between their bodies.

“You’re practically as purple as the feckin’ ring,” Billy breathed, and Dom groaned and grabbed his prick, nodding.

“Please, Bills,” he moaned.

“In my mouth, then,” Billy agreed, dropping to his knees. He unsnapped the ring and Dom moaned again as Billy (mercifully) swayed forward, sliding his mouth over and down.

Four hard, wet sucks and Dom wailed and came, shuddering as his cock thrust into Billy’s mouth. Billy, for his part, hummed and reached down to massage his aching prick as he kept Dom’s cock in his mouth till the end.

He didn’t speak when Dom finished; he pulled him down, instead, and rolled Dom (limp, boneless, and unresisting) onto his belly on the carpet. Billy crawled up over his thighs and used his thumbs to spread Dom’s arse cheeks. The urge to simply admire his sweet, puckered entrance was powerful, but so was the urge to swallow, so Billy leaned down and delicately spat his mouthful where it would be most useful.

Dom showed the first sign of life at that; his body stiffened for an instant, then melted again as Billy stretched out atop him. “Was that—?” Dom whimpered, and Billy put his lips right beside Dom’s ear to answer, even as his fingers smeared the stickiness about, even as he rubbed the taut head of his cock around Dom’s hole. 

“Gonna fuck you with your own come for lube,” Billy growled, and as Dom shuddered and moaned, Billy pushed slowly into his body. “Fuck, so—ah. So tight. So good, ah, fuck... Dom.” Billy began moving, forehead dropping to rest against Dom’s shirt, sticking to his back now with sweat. “Dom, oh, god, missed you.” Billy thrust faster, propping himself up to achieve a new angle: “Need this, need you, need to fuck you, feel you—” Dom groaned, fingers curling, digging into the carpet.

Billy shoved Dom’s shirt up and began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his spine and shoulder blades, whispering endearments, obscenities, promises; he fucked Dom steadily, making sure to thrust into his prostate, grinding his pelvis down so he couldn’t escape the friction, pressure, heat. Dom grunted and began struggling beneath him; Billy moved back immediately, onto his knees, pulling Dom up and reaching under him to fondle his balls for a few more moments of relentless thrusting, until Dom grated out something, some desperate plea: “Billy _please_ , come on,” and Billy squeezed his balls once more before pulling his arm back, reaching around Dom’s hip now to grasp for his cock, heavy and thick.

“Oh, fuck yeah, hard now, Dom, my Dom, you like it, don’t you—”

“Yeah—” a harsh groan and Dom began moving in counterpoint to Billy, forcing himself back onto Billy’s cock and forward into his fist. “Fuck yeah ah ah ah ahuh, uhuh,” and Dom came, head thrown forward back curved as he keened his way through it.

Billy shouted and pounded into him hard hard hard, his orgasm wrenched from him by the tight drag of Dom’s clenching, shaking muscles and his own long need.

He held himself up over Dom on thighs that felt, suddenly, as reliably rigid as cooked pasta. When Dom began to collapse gracelessly onto the carpet, Billy let himself follow, grateful and still heaving for breath as he lay atop Dom, still tight within his body.

“Nnnnn,” Dom slurred eventually: “heavy...”

Billy kissed his neck and rolled out-off-away, sighing contentedly. “Better?”

“Mmm,” Dom said, and when Billy looked at him again he was asleep, on his face on the floor, jeans around his ankles and one hand reaching for Billy.

“Oh, Dom,” Billy said, and put his hand over Dom’s. The carpet prickled against his cheek and a chilly draft from under the door breathed over his wet bits; and Billy knew he mustn’t fall asleep like this, or let Dom sleep there, so he sighed and closed his eyes to rest, just... for... a moment...


End file.
